Cabellos de Carmín
by Sayuri66
Summary: Ginny al perder a Percy se queda muy sola y los recuerdos le juegan malas pasadas asta que todo vuelve a empezar...
1. Cabellos de Carmín

El tálamo Negro.  
  
Primer Capitulo: El camino a la verdad.  
  
En una casa , donde la paz acaba y comienza el ajetreo, es donde empieza la historia de una adolescente que fue arrebatada de la inocencia con solo 12 años, utilizada por una mente perversa con forma de diario que atrajo a la chiquilla a cometer actos que ni siquiera un puro Slytherin sería capaz de cometer, por ejemplo: el asesinato de animales o el simple echo de atraer a un basilisco a matar a los sangre sucia. Tuvo suerte de que dichos ataques no acabaran con el fallecimiento de nadie, pues si ya estaba afectada solo por el hecho de petrificarlos no queramos imaginar cual seria el estado de una niña que ha sido responsable de diversas muertes, incluso la de una amiga.  
  
Nuestro relato empieza en el cuarto verano que tiene Ginny después de empezar Hogwarts...  
  
Era una día soleado como el que mas, en una pequeña casita donde vivía una familia numerosa donde los padres y los hijos tenían un pelo rojizo , y los últimos además poseían unas pecas en los mofletes que eran vistas desde varios metros de distancia, incluso, esta familia solía ser muy animada hasta hace muy poco, cuando un gran amigo y un gran mago fallecio a manos de los temibles mortifagos, seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado.  
  
Todo había cambiado, las caras eran el espejo de la tristeza y el sufrimiento, y los ojos, eran un mar de lagrimas que no cesaban, pero havia una persona de esa familia que lo estaba pasando peor que nadie, una pequeña mujercita de largo cabello rojizo que havia perdido esa intensidad anterior, su piel era de un blanco luna, tan pálida pero tan bella, pequeños pero carnosos labios de un rosado sin igual, un cuerpo pequeño pero extremadamente desarrollado para su edad, cualquier muggle o mago diría que se trata de un mujer de estatura pequeña y no solo por su femenino fisico, tambien por su carácter tranquilo, afable y dulce pero siempre que era necesario su tranquilidad desaparecia para dar paso a la ironia, a la valentia e incluso a la arrogancia.  
  
Aquel dia , Ginny bajo temprano a desayunar como cada mañana, y se encontró a su madre utilizando la varita para preparar el suculento desayuno de siempre.  
  
-Buenos días mami- dijo la chiquilla con aire cariñoso.  
  
-Buenos dias Ginny , hija- contesto su madre.-¿cuantas tortitas vas a querer?  
  
-3, hoy no tengo hambre.-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre.  
  
-Buenos dias cielo, ¿que tal amaneciste?- preguntó el señor Weasley sin apartar la mirada del periodico,- ¡Dios Santo!¡Un muggle dice haber visto una persona haciendo magia cerca de la casa de Harry!  
  
-No creo que sea el, es mas cuidadoso, no creo que quiera volver a ser juzgado...  
  
-Ojala sea así Molly... Ginny comienza a comerse las tortitas en cuanto su madre se las pone en el plato, y en ese momento todos sus hermanos van bajando, incluso Percy, que después de demostrarle que el que no debe ser nombrado havia vuelto, pidio disculpas a su padre y este sin pensárselo dos veces le dejó volver a casa.  
  
-Buenos días familia- saludo Fred.  
  
-Buenos días...- bostezo Ron que aún tenia las legañas en los ojos.- ¿que hay para desayunar?  
  
-Buenos dias papa, mama y Ginny- al decir el ultimo nombre percy acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita- mama,¿ te ayudo en algo?  
  
-No cielo , no hace falta, siéntate junto con tus hermanos- respondió la señora Weasley ,que después de la vuelta de su hijo, se le notava un poco mas tranquila, pues feliz era complicado.  
  
-Ya eh acabado- dijo ginny que se apresuro en comer para irse a su cuarto.- me voy a leer.  
  
-Vale hija- contesto la señora Weasley que notaba frialdad en su hija.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Seguro?  
  
-Sí mama , no te preocupes- y salió de la cocina para llegar a su cuarto.  
  
Ya en su habitación, se tumbo en su cama y como siempre cuando estaba sola su cabeza comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que hubo pasado, su ex novio de Hufflepuff, la muerte de ********** , la ida y vuelta de Percy, y... 


	2. El sueño recordatorio

Segundo Capitulo. El sueño recordatorio.  
  
Pasaron 5 días después de la marcha de Percy, Ginny a penas salía de su cuarto a desayunar, comer, cenar y al baño, y aunque la señora Weasley estaba muy preocupada por su hija , creyó que su ausencia se debía a la marcha de Percy, pero no sabia ni la mitad de lo que le ocurría ...  
La noche en la que se fue Percy, Ginny tubo un sueño, pero no un sueño cualquiera, si no algo que ya aconteció hacia dos años...  
  
***Sueño***  
  
Ya era de noche, y en medio de un pasillo de un enorme castillo ya conocido, un niña de largo y rojizo pelo se preguntaba donde se encontraba... De repente otra chica idéntica a ella, se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos sin dejar de chillar "Nunca más, volveré a ti, no quiero que nadie mas sufra por mi culpa!!" Ginny se dio cuenta que la chica que corría, era ella misma, pero no recordaba haber dicho nunca eso, ni huir de correr manera, pero había algo que le sonaba, la pintura en la pared, eso le era muy familiar, era un acontecimiento a su segundo año en Hogwarts!, intentó despertar, pero era inútil algo le impedía salir de su propio sueño, así que decidió seguirse a si misma, mas tranquila pero aun asustada la otra Ginny, comenzó a caminar hasta un pasillo que conducía a los lavabos... Pero algo, la hizo retroceder...  
  
Tu!, déjame en paz no se que me has hecho pero no volveré a hacer a nadie!. Oh mi pequeña niña, aun desconozco como has conseguido rechazar mi hechizo después de mucho tiempo, pero no volverá a pasar, volverás al estado de choc y cuando despiertes no recordarás nada de lo que te ocurra, lo he mejorado, ya no podrás hacer nada...  
  
La Ginny del sueño, comenzó a correr, pero alguna especie de hechizo  
golpeó su espalda, haciéndola caer al suelo...  
  
La otra chica, asustada, se escondió para que no la encontrara ...  
  
-OH mi niña, no puedes escapar de mi poder ni de tu deber, ahora que todo  
esta listo, y la ultima señal que conseguiste poner antes de recuperar tu  
mente ayudara a que tu amiguito Harry Potter venga a rescatarte. Así que  
mi niña- dijo cogiendola en brazos- Debemos llegar a la Cámara de los  
Secretos, pues no deseo ser descubierto .  
  
Se la llevo al baño de las chicas, donde dijo unas palabras en Parsel ,  
y al salir al descubierto la puerta, los dos, Tom y Ginny bajaron por el  
túnel , y cuando la otra Ginny que se durmió y llego allí , vio que no  
había nadie, bajo también por el túnel para seguir a las dos personas que  
se le adelantaban...  
  
Ya los tres, llegaron a la cámara de los secretos, y llegar al lugar  
donde Ginny recordó estar acostada cuando Harry la encontró, pero jamás  
supo como llego hasta allí... Sin pensar mucho mas para no perder detalle  
de lo que acontecería en aquel mismo instante, se escondió detrás de una  
columna con una serpiente tallada.  
  
Tom, tumbo con mucho cuidado a su presa, y aun tumbada no dejaba de  
tenerla en sus brazos y acariciarle el pelo...  
  
Mi querida niña, tan bella y tan llena de valor, recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos, aun no te mande nada , pues si lo hacia no hubiera conseguido lo que quería en aquel momento y es lo mismo que quiero ahora,...  
  
Tom la cogió con mas fuerza y la echo contra su pecho y con el mismo  
cariño que aquella vez, le dio un beso en sus carnosos y preciosos  
labios...  
  
Mi querida niña, aunque tus labios son desesperación de mis venas , no puedo dejar mis convicciones, me encanto conocerte...  
  
Tom la dejo tumbada completamente, y con un silbido estridente el gran  
basilisco apareció, para clavar a la niña su colmillo de manera poco  
profunda para que el efecto fuera lento, pero eso no evito que la sangre  
se derramara y manchará de sangre su largo cabello...  
  
Cuando el monstruo se fue a su escondijo, y Tom se puso de pie delante  
de la chica , ya oyeron el ataque de Lockhart contra Harry y Ron.  
  
Antes de que Harry llegara, la Ginny que aun seguía despierta pudo  
escuchar tres palabras de la venenosa boca de Tom " Nunca te olvidaré"  
  
Un gran remolino de colores succiono a la intrusa de aquella escena ,  
hasta llevarla a la realidad. Un sudor frió le recorría el cuerpo, y su  
mano nada mas sentirla se acarició los labios y se dio cuenta , que aquel  
sueño ocurrió en la realidad...  
  
¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, es corto lo se, pero ahora lo que importa es  
saber, en serio que ocurrió? Q sentiría Ginny en aquel momento cuando vio  
que el mismísimo Voldemort la besó?  
  
Espero sus reviews ^_^ 


	3. conflictos en un quinto curso

El conflicto de un quinto curso.  
  
*** quiero aclarar, que el capitulo anterior todo completamente son hechos que recuerda Ginny y dichos recuerdos se han mostrado en otro sueño, osea que en realidad es un sueño y dentro de ese sueño recuerda la marcha de Percy y otro sueño donde transcurre la acción del segundo libro, se que es un poco lioso, por eso lo explico***  
  
Ginny se encontraba muy extraña aquel día, pues pensar en aquel adiós fortuito de Percy y aquel sueño le daba escalofríos, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en eso, pero la vuelta de Hogwarts y el aburrimiento en casa le había hecho pensar demasiado en las cosas mala y se había transmitido en otro sueño.  
  
-No eh de pensar más, y eh de seguir con mi vida, no quedarme encerrada por un maldito sueño, además Percy ya está aquí!- dijo Ginny en voz alta, salió de la cama, se vistió y se dispuso a salir de su habitación- además, hoy tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar.  
  
Al bajar a la cocina se encontró a toda su familia desayunando, excepto a  
su madre.  
  
Buenos días, y mama?  
  
Buenos días cariño- dijo el señor Weasley- tu madre se fue al callejón diagon a por tus cosas, pensaba que no tendrías ganas de ir y ha ido por ti.  
  
Ah, vaya- contesto desilusionada Ginny.  
  
Una tostada cariño?  
  
No gracias solo un vaso de leche.  
  
Ginny, has hecho todos los deberes? - comentó Percy-, si quieres te ayudo.  
  
No, Ginny quieres jugar un rato al Quidditch?- interrumpió Fred- ya harás los deberes después!  
  
Porque tanta amabilidad?  
  
Ginny- interrumpió Ron- hemos estado muy preocupados por ti, como quieres que estemos después de que no despertarás en 6 días seguidos, llamamos al doctor y dijo que no sabia exactamente que te pasaba, que estabas viva pero que no despertabas igual que en un cuento muggle la ballena durmiente o algo así.  
  
Mama ha estado muy preocupada, no se apartaba de tu lado- dijo el padre- y esta mañana te habías despertado de repente y vuelto a dormir, pero tu madre sabia que ya dormías normal, pues no hacías esos ruidos tan raros, asi que como mañana es día de ir Hogwarts ,y por suerte podrás no perderás clase,y a ido a comprarte el material.  
  
Dormida!?, pero pero, si yo no eh sentido nada raro!.  
  
El medico cree que puede haber sido por una mala indigestión de algún producto lácteo de Muyn, pues con el regreso del que no debe ser nombrado, muchos de los trabajadores magos de las granjas, por miedo a un ataque , han dejado sus trabajos, y al haber pocos empleados puede que se hayan saltado alguna revisión y han puesto algún producto en mal estado que tu la has injerido.  
  
Recuerda,- interviene George- que las vacas Muñiz producen un tipo de leche con alto contenido en somnífero que si los fabricantes o los granjeros no disipan pueden hacer que , quien injiera la leche duerma profundamente.  
  
Que confusión.-dijo Ginny- un momento!, los deberes, no los eh hecho y tengo un montón y son muy largos! tengo que hacer 10 reglones para la clase de McGonagall!, Percy por favor ayúdame.  
  
De acuerdo, vamos.  
  
Llegó la noche, la señora Weasley ya estaba en casa y interrumpía  
constantemente a Ginny y a Percy para asegurarse que su única hija  
estuviera perfectamente, pues no quería más sustos. Hay que decir que  
desde el altercado de Ginny, todos los productos fueron revisados con un  
nuevo producto que ponían en venta ahora que los problemas a causa de la  
indigestión de productos nocivos estaba a la orden del día. Una señora  
que tenia muchos gatos compró 3 litros de leche de Muyn y se las puso a  
sus mininos y estos aun están dormidos, en Escocia, un señor había  
comprado una porción de queso de Muyn y estuvo 3 días dormido en un  
establo, pues el somnífero actúa minutos de pues de su ingestión.  
  
Al día siguiente muy temprano, los Weasley se fueron en un coche dejado  
por el ministerio hacia la estación de tren, y como cada año pero ahora  
con más motivo, los padres acompañaban a sus hijos al mismo tren porque  
podría ser que el que no debe ser nombrado quisiera atacar a los alumnos  
al subir al tren.  
  
No fue de extrañar que en las puertas de los trenes, la mayoría de los  
magos y brujas se encontraran con un estado de animo muy bajo, y no  
porque se habían acabado las vacaciones o que los mas mayores comenzarán  
a trabajar, no, sino porque habían en cada rincón del tren los maliciosos  
Dementores, sí aquellas criaturas que quitaban la felicidad de la gente.  
Era de suponer que estarían allí, pues si ya con Sirius los llamaron con  
la vuelta de Voldemort no iba a ser para menos.  
  
Al despedirse de los padres, Ginny se sentó de muy mala gana en uno de  
los vagones con Neville y con Luna Lovegood, y cual fue la sorpresa de  
encontrarse con Malfoy con la misma energía y alegría de siempre, como  
si los Dementores no les afectara.  
  
Hola pobretona enfermiza- dijo con aire sarcástico Malfoy- has visto que suerte tengo? Me eh comprado la nueva loción antidementores, hace que no este tan decaído como ustedes, ya veis mi padre se lo puede pagar todo.  
  
Lastima que no te besaran, así nos harían un favor a todos.  
  
Pobretona pobretona, solo eh venido a avisaros de que se ha demostrado que los afectados por algún producto nocivo se le queda una especie de mancha que hace que en determinados momentos de estrés o de miedo, se desmayan y se quedan dormidos de repente, y otra anécdota mas, es contagioso, la señora de los gatos que estaban infectados que odia la leche, se le ha transmitido la enfermedad, así que yo de ti si les consideras tus amigos no me acercaría a ellos.  
  
Malfoy se fue con aire de superioridad.  
  
Tiene razón deberíais iros- dijo Ginny deprimida.  
  
Aunque ahora mismo no tengo ganas ni de hablar- dijo Luna Lovegood- te diré que yo no soy como ese Malfoy, y no me voy a ir por eso, además un sueñecito de vez en cuando no viene mal.  
  
Yo tampoco te dejaré, Gi-nny..- dijo Neville que se encontraba muy deprimido y no solo por los Dementores si no por todo lo acontecido anteriormente.  
  
Siguieron el viaje sin muchos mas sobre saltos, y cada vez se encontraban  
más cerca de Hogwarts, pues el tren, se aproximaba a su destino...  
  
*** Espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^, y espero sus reviews^_^*** 


End file.
